They'll Never Last
by Hallows07
Summary: Professor Snape finds a familiar sight awaiting him in one of the many courtyards of Hogwarts. Oliver Wood, much like an old acquaintance of Severus', does not approve, as a young Slytherin lad attempts to pursue a fellow second year Gryffindor. (Before Harry Potter). Oliver Wood X OC. One-shot.


**They'll Never Last**

A few students dawdled in the corridors and Snape sneered at a particularly pudgy first year whose steps harried once passing by the shrouded professor. His hair reflected the harsh sunlight that dared to boil him in his cloak. The muscles of his facet twitched and his lips churned. "Get to class," Snape slowly hissed. Tongue sliding over his front teeth, he smirked down at the third year Ravenclaws that had dared to linger. He made his way through the corridor that opened out into one of the many courtyards of Hogwarts.

Usually the sunlight did not breach the canopy of the trees, but today bright elongated fingers reached down through the overhanging foliage and a 'would-be-hidden' pair of students caught his attention.

The snarl teasing his dry lips perished at the sight of the two together.

They were the only students left, ignorant of his presence.

A dark haired Slytherin sat atop the edge of one of the sandstone sills of the glassless corridor windows. He was smiling, leaning over the shoulder of an auburn-haired Gryffindor. She was also grinning, reading. The young lad pointed at part of the contents of the book and she laughed loudly at a remark he made, snorting a little. His laugh intensified upon hearing the splutter. Blushing profusely, she nudged him with her elbow. He mockingly grabbed her shoulders, shouting about falling and abuse. She brushed it off, turning her attention once more to the book. Severus took notice of the glittering gold title. It was one of the potions books he had assigned to the second years.

Sighing, he stepped from the shade of the entryway – stopped.

The girl rose.

Smile diminishing, the young lad grimaced. Severus turned his head slightly, catching sight of another Gryffindor. Oliver Wood stood stock still. He stared out at the duo from one of the other entries. Hair messy and eyes dark, Oliver gestured boldly to his fellow classmate.

Hastily hugging the lass, the Slytherin lad uncertainly asked with a slightly anxious stutter, "Friends, right?"

"_Always…"_

Eyes briefly closing, Severus opened them to find the pair reluctantly disengaging.

She had expressed it so passionately, so loudly that Oliver from across the way flinched. He stepped into the yard, twigs snapping beneath his athletic limbs. He approached them.

Wood reached out to her.

Sparing no words, Oliver tightly clasped her hand and they dashed down the corridors to class.

The Slytherin boy stared after them, longingly. Brows drawn together, fingers twitching, he spied her potions book. She had forgotten in the rush to pack the hardback away into her satchel. Licking his lips, he bit down slightly. He picked up the volume, thumps gently rubbing the brown leathery material.

Sick of the boy staring unseeingly, Severus firmly called, "Darton, get to class."

The young lad's shoulders tensed. Contemplation ruined, he glanced from the book to his Head of House. Clouds overhead dimmed the courtyard and Darton silently left, presumably to his next class.

Severus remained.

The boy had taken the textbook in hand. Severus did not doubt the young lad desired to see her properly again. He did not doubt that the book was the way the boy would go about it. How often had he done the same _back then_? Water leaking, the strength of the sun diminished entirely, Severus scowled at the upper canopy. Drops trickled from the leaves high above.

He himself turned, forgetting the sight as he wiped rainwater from his face.

Severus stomped sternly through the corridors and towards the dungeons. The _damned duo_ had made him late for his own class. Snarling, as he opened another door, Snape took points from the two houses. He hated those houses.

_This has probably been done so many times, i've not checked. This idea came to me rather simply. I didn't think to write or publish it, but the thought wouldn't go away, so i gave in. I've never written for Severus before, so don't be afraid to hate this. Honestly i don't think i could ever do justice to such a character, but as i said - this wouldn't leave me alone, so it is written. It is done. Please **do** criticise. I love feedback and if i do try to write for Severus again some day then i'd like to know what i need to work on / where i've gone wrong and so on.  
_

_Kind regards,_

_Hallows07_


End file.
